One or more implants may be placed between vertebrae in response to various pathologies and expanded in place to better fill a space into which the one or more implants have been placed. An implant may replace all or a part of one or more vertebral discs or vertebrae. For example, implants to replace or supplement all or a part of a single spinal disc may be referred to as disc replacement devices, spinal arthroplasty devices, or interbody fusion devices. By way of further example, one or more of the vertebrae may become damaged as a result of tumor growth, or may become damaged by a traumatic or other event. Removal, or excision, of a vertebra may be referred to as a vertebrectomy. Excision of a generally anterior portion, or vertebral body, of the vertebra may be referred to as a corpectomy. An implant may be placed between the remaining vertebrae to provide structural support for the spine as a part of a corpectomy or vertebrectomy. If only a portion of a vertebral body and adjacent discs are removed and replaced, the procedure may be called a hemi-vertebrectomy.
Many implants are known in the art for use in disc replacement, interbody fusion, spinal arthroplasty, vertebrectomy, hemi-vertebrectomy, and corpectomy procedures. One class of implants is sized to directly replace an anatomic structure, without in situ expansion. Another class of implants is inserted in a collapsed state and then expanded once properly positioned. These expandable implants may be advantageous because they allow for a smaller incision and entry path when positioning an implant. Initially small implants enabling minimal tissue disruption may be useful from any surgical approach to reduce trauma to surrounding tissues and to enhance patient recovery. Expandable implants may be expanded by transfer of a fill material into the expandable implants through a hose or tube that extends from the expandable implant to connect to a fill material source. It may be desirable for some expandable implants to include an extension or handle of a relatively small diameter that will allow for the associated expandable implant to be directed to an implantation site without insertion of a surgeon's fingers or larger diameter instruments along the insertion path. The hose or tube through which fill material may be placed can provide a convenient grasping point and handling device for an expandable implant. However, the hose or tube must be adequately rigid to safely and effectively control an attached expandable implant. Sometimes it is advantageous to employ a hose or tube that is flexible in association with an expandable implant. For example and without limitation, the material properties of a flexible hose or tube may be advantageous for managing the pressure of the fill material during placement, or a flexible hose or tube may be easier or more economical to connect to the expandable implant body or to a fill material source, or a flexible hose or tube may provide for the hose or tube to be placed along a desired curvilinear path as fill material is passed through the hose or tube, or at another time during a procedure. Therefore, it may be advantageous in some circumstances to provide a flexible hose or tube that, at some times, is adequately rigid to safely and effectively be used as a handling device in placing an attached expandable implant.
Expandable implants with similar mechanisms may also be useful in replacing long bones or portions of appendages such as the legs and arms, or a rib or other bone that is generally, though not necessarily, longer than it is wide. Examples include, but are not limited to a femur, tibia, fibula, humerus, radius, ulna, phalanges, clavicle, and any of the ribs. Use of the mechanisms described and claimed herein are equally applicable to treatment or repair of such bones or appendages.